1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to probes for monitoring internal conditions of a patient and particularly to disposable esophageal probes including a reusable connector for electrocardiographic or other electrical signal monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with operations or in intensive care units, it is sometimes necessary to employ an esophageal or a tracheal probe to monitor conditions internal of a patient. Such probes may include provision, for example, for detecting internal heart or lung sounds by means of a central passage in the probe or, in the case of tracheal probes, the central passage may provide for transmission of air. Such probes may include provision for supplying of a variety of other information concerning internal conditions. For example, the probe may include conductors or conductive passageways in the walls thereof for transmitting from the distal end of the probe electrical signals indicative of heart condition, that is, electrocardiographic signals. In addition, the probe may include provision for temperature sensing, including electrical conductors extending from a thermocouple, thermistor, or other suitable sensor at the distal end of the probe.
In the case of electrocardiographic signals, for example, it is necessary to provide a connection from the probe to an electrocardiographic recording instrument for conducting the electrical signals from the probe to the instrument. Particularly in the case where, as is increasingly the situation, it is desired to make the probe itself disposable, it is desirable that provision be made for a reliable and relatively simple connection to the probe for such electrocardiographic monitoring.
Various approaches have been employed for providing a detachable connection between the conductors carrying the electrocardiographic signals in the probe and the electrocardiographic monitoring instrument. For example, in one such arrangement, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,660-Mylrea et al., a plurality of longitudinally extending conductive pathways are provided in the wall of the tubular probe and a connector having a corresponding plurality of longitudinally extending prongs is provided for insertion into the disposable probe to make the electrical connection between the prongs and the several conductive pathways. In structures of this type, however, it requires very careful alignment of the prongs with the conductive pathways in the disposable probe to insure that the proper and effective connections are made between the two. Further, in such structures it may be necessary to interrupt the connection between the central passageway of the probe and an external component when the electrical connection is interrupted, and this may not be desirable, particularly when a tracheal probe is involved.
Resilient clamps of various types have been employed as a convenient means of pinching shut plastic tubing, including that used in medical procedures. Such clamps may be formed of a resilient plastic material and may include a recess in one position engageable by a tongue on another portion to hold the clamp releasably in its tub-pinching position. Such clamps have not been employed, however, insofar as the applicant is aware, for making electrical connections. The applicant has modified clamps of this general type to make them suitable as reusable connectors for establishing electrical contact with conductive elements in a disposable probe and conveying electrical signals therefrom to suitable monitoring instruments. Further, the clamps of the applicant's invention can be applied to the probe and removed from the probe without interrupting the continuity between the central passageway or lumen of the probe and any external component to which it is connected.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, a disposable probe and a reusable connector suitable for connection to the disposable probe are provided, and the connector is constructed so that it may be easily placed on the probe and removed from the probe. Further, the connector as constructed insures reliable and effective electrical connections, can be installed without the need of critically careful alignment of the connector with the probe, and will make effective electrical contact without any risk of significantly pinching or reducing the size of a central passageway or lumen of the probe. Finally, the connector may be connected and disconnected electrically without affecting the continuity of connections to the central lumen of the probe.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a probe, for example a disposable esophageal or tracheal probe, and an effective, relatively inexpensive and reliable reusable connector for providing electrical connection between the probe and any suitable monitoring instrument.
It is another object of this invention to provide the probe of the above types in which the connector can make effective electrical contact, but without any risk, of significantly reducing the size of the central lumen in the probe.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement in which the connector may be connected in and disconnected from electrical contact with the probe without affecting continuity between the probe lumen and any device to which it is connected.